


~champions~

by frxstedpxbbless



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft(Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, DNF, Fluff, George/Dream - Freeform, Happy, How Do I Tag, M/M, MCC - Freeform, Minecraft, could be seen as platonic idk, dreamnotfound, first fic, just fluff, minecraft boys, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frxstedpxbbless/pseuds/frxstedpxbbless
Summary: george just tell me you love me plsno
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	~champions~

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously can’t write and posted this randomly on wattpad awhile ago but decided to post here too
> 
> uhhh suggestions ?? if you want 
> 
> also based off of mcc 7 :)
> 
> please teach me how to use this website 
> 
> [lowercase intended]

_ding!_

the sound of george's microwave alerting him of his cooked food. had he forgotten and zoned out? that was quite a possibility, as the past days events were currently running around in his mind, the excitement having not settled down yet.

he had finally gotten his gold play button, a trophy to remind him of his journey, ultimately leading up to the moment he had reached a million subscribers. the thought was still surreal to him. he had done it, he had actually done it. 

a big part him knew that a big portion of his success was owed to dream, his best friend, through thick and thin. george's best friend of four years, quickly approaching five, was pretty much like everything to him. he had his friend sapnap as well, yet he hadn't known him as long, albeit 'meeting' each other and talking around the same time. 

sapnap was his best friend as well, not to be downgraded by dream. but george and dream seemed to click together perfectly. like two pieces of a gigantic puzzle, they just fit. no one knew how they melted so perfectly together, having many differences, yet no one questioned their friendship either. they were dream and george, after all.

he was getting off topic. where had his mind gone again? oh, right. the minecraft championship.

the minecraft championship had been fun, of course it was. there were a few mishaps, games they didn't enjoy being picked often, unsteady team communication at times, battle box being reset, along with lag continuously throughout the game, his team raging that the admins had favored technoblade's team when it came to rocket spleef, opposed to hole in the wall, among many other things, big or small.

this didn't necessarily make the overall event any less enjoyable, he still got to play with his friends. his best friends, dream and sapnap. there was of course the honorary dream team member sylvee, and though he didn't know her well when they first began talking, and training, she passed as a cool person, and he enjoyed teaming with her.

george wasn't sure why his mind was still hooked on the event, they didn't win(he had also gotten 22nd place, or something like that, he didn't remember) and everyone else seemed over it at this point. 

he couldn't help but feel prided though, that his friends had done well. dream beating techno again in leaderboard scores, and sapnap nearly beating the pig in points. nonetheless, they still both made it on the leaderboard, sapnap 8th, and dream 3rd. 

george barely noticed the ghost of a smile dusting his face as he unconsciously pulled open the microwave door, retrieving the plate of heated up chips. the brit was still thinking about the events of mcc as he made his way down the tiny hallway in his apartment, heading towards the decently sized room of his, which doubled as some type of office, as he recorded and streamed there as well. 

it was late, around 3 am for him, which was nothing new. many would say his sleep schedule is messed up, but it's not like it was required to be perfect and set like a normal person would have theirs. the ideal most likely being, wake up at 7 am, go to bed at 11 pm, or maybe that was just his old school schedule. he didn't know, he didn't care. 

as he sat down in his swivel gaming chair, plate of rapidly cooling chips silently thudding(or making whatever sound a glass plate hitting wood seemed to make) against the wooden desk when he set it down, his pc blinked to life, the discord calling screen displayed in front of him.

he had left to go do a quick bit of grocery shopping earlier, even though he didn't go outside often. it was needed though, as he had quickly emptied his fridge with careless binging as he watched breaking bad. 

when he had left earlier, he never bothered to shut off his pc, so it was left idly, eventually clicking to sleep, yet never powering off. that would explain why it didn't go through it's usual power cycle as it turned on.

the brunette moved a hand over to his mouse sitting by his idle hand, and he quickly moved the piece of tech over to click the green call button(which seemed to appear yellow for him), accepting the discord call. 

a moment later, the faded discord screen displayed on the monitor showed two bubbled icons in the middle of the screen. one of those icons was his, the other, dream's.

"hello?" george answered, as he usually does.

"hey george." there seemed to be a "visible" dent in his voice.

"what's up? i just sat down to eat." a chip was placed in his mouth, the somewhat soggy potato snack being easily chewed and then swallowed.

"at 3 am?" there was a wheeze, "who eats casually at 3 am?" 

"i do! and i'm sure you do too. your sleep schedule is just as perfect as mine is." he grinned, popping another chip into his mouth, enjoying the slight warmth of it. 

"okay, sure, mr. iwakeupat2inthemorning."

"i do not! it's more like 1 am, i just spend the second hour doing something productive." 

"like what? trying to beat minecraft for five hours?"

george grinned, shaking his head as he half spun each direction in his chair, knowing not to go to far as he'd tangle his headphone cords in the piece of furniture. 

"shut up, i doubt you do anything better." that was definitely a scoff.

"i do, i call you."

the statement was dumb, and meaningless, yet it still made his heart skip a beat, and a sudden hitch in his breathing. 

why was his heart beating so fast?

"you're such an idiot."

dream wheezes on the other line, and there was a thud, presumably the blonde smacking his desk, as per usual. george was glad that dream couldn't see his face, as he knew he'd be looking at a red faced idiot. how casual.

"did you need anything? or did you just wanna annoy me?" george said, yet there wasn’t any poison in his words. He giggled, trying to relax his increasing heart rate as his light flickered for a second. it had a tendency to do that, so he payed no mind to it. 

"what if i wanted to flirt with you instead?" why the fuck was he so smooth?

"shut up."

there was a beat of silence, neither awkward, nor comfortable. there were unspoken words hanging in the still air, and george knew at that moment, that dream wanted to say something. 

"spit it out, dream." straight to the point. why was he taking so long? 

"so..how was mcc?" you're a little late dream. 

george giggled, popping another potato snack in his mouth as his eyes found his window, gazing outside. there wasn't much happening outside that peaked his interest, but the pitch black sky, albeit with a hint of a deep purplish-blue, seemed interesting for the moment. 

"it was fun. but why are you asking about it now? it was yesterday." 

"well- i was re-watching your stream to see if i could find some highlights to possibly make a video out of, and i was also reading the chat." 

"...your point?"

dream, stop dragging this out. 

"wasitoharshonyou?"

george let out an exasperated sigh, both out of annoyance, and amusement.

"little slower for the folks at home?"

dream laughed, though george didn't miss the nerves running through the familiar sound. 

"was i to harsh on you?" dream repeated, and george could practically hear him glance to the side, not wanting to look at george's little icon. 

"harsh? what do you mean?" 

"well, the chat, as well as i, seemed to think i was ignoring you, or maybe- being rude? i don't know. i just-want to make sure there's no hard feelings and that you're okay? god, i sound so stupid right now. are you? i mean- are you okay?"

there was a lot to unpack in that statement, but george appreciated the genuine concern. george will admit he felt a little left out, but dream, as well as the others, may have just been a little competitive. 

george smiled lightly, even though his friend couldn't see the gesture. 

"dream, shut up. i'm okay!"

"oh oka-"

"but thank you, i appreciate the concern. you were just being competitive, i'm sure everyone was. don't feel bad, i'm okay. i enjoyed playing with you guys." 

dream smiled. george smiled. there was a mutual agreement of being happy. 

"if you say so. but i'm still sorry if i upset you in any way. can i make it up to you somehow?" 

"don't apologize!" george giggled, chewing the last chip on his plate thoughtfully, "but there is a way you can 'make it up to me', if there is still any weird feelings." george added. 

"oh yeah? how's that?" dream spoke lowly, something that seemed to resemble a low, primal growl.

"play bedwars with me?" george chirped, listening to dream's faked hurt gasp.

"george! i thought you were flirting with me!" dream acted surprised, though it was easily noticed that he was holding back a wheeze.

"in your dreams, dream." 

"you're in my dreams." 

"shut the fuck up, loser. you are so annoying!" 

dream let out the wheeze and strangled laughs that he had been holding back, and a few thuds were heard on the other line. it was obvious that he was aggressively slapping his desk. 

george joined in with his laughter, as they both logged onto hypixel, ready to play some bedwars.

"you are so going down." george set the empty glass plate on the ground, away from his desk and chair, a safety caution. 

"try me, georgie." 

and so they played, their game session lasting long into both of their nights.

they both decided three hours was enough bedwars gameplay, and so george reluctantly logged off of hypixel, switching his screen to discord instead, preparing to end his and his best friend's call. 

"george, before you go, i was wondering if you wanted to work on a plug-in tomorrow? i have a few ideas." 

george groaned, sleep trying to force his eyelids closed.

"that will depend on if i get enough sleep tonight. you are keeping me up way to long. it's 6 am!" 

"hey, we mutually decided to play bedwars for three hours." 

they both laughed for a few moments, before they both went quiet. 

"i'll talk to you tomorrow?" dream spoke hopefully, though they both knew george wouldn't say no to the tall blonde idiot.

"we'll see, idiot."

"goodnight! love you too!" dream wheezed.

"goodnight, i love you dream." 

george could just barely hear dream shout "yes!" in pure ecstasy, as george clicked the 'end call button', deciding that his sleep was now the most important thing on his mind.

both boys went to bed that night, feeling pure happiness. even though they were so far apart, they both knew that no distance could break their bond.

and so, smiling stupidly, george closed his eyes, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

and hey, would you look at that? they both did dream of each other.  
******


End file.
